Conventional methods of replicating gratings, such as holographic gratings, include injection molding of a plastic part incorporating a grating, or grating replication with a tool in a cylindrical drum format. These methods require significant investment in tool fabrication, and are not flexible to changes in the tool. In laboratory settings, a hand roll process may be used, but it is labor intensive, and the replication products are susceptible to variations related to the manual operation. Methods are needed in the art for replicating patterns, including grating patterns.